railroad_tycoonfandomcom-20200214-history
2-8-2 Mikado
The 2-8-2 Mikado is a steam locomotive in the game Railroad Tycoon II. When this locomotive becomes available in the year 1919, it is the most powerful locomotive of this time period, as it can easily haul heavy loads up steep gradients at ease. However, it does have relatively high running costs, so this locomotive may not be a mainstay on all railways. It can handle 5 or 6 cars of any type of cargo on a 4% grade at a decent grade. The most powerful locomotive of the game so far, the Mikado is a good choice for any sort of heavy freight job. It has a good top speed for a freight locomotive, and also has good acceleration and reliability. There are better choices in most cases when dealing with fast freights or passenger cargos, such as the Prairie, which is a faster and more economical locomotive type. The useful life of the Mikado depends on whether the player decides to electrify freight services. In 1941, the Class 1020, the electric locomotive, has similar specifications to the Mikado, but is much cheaper in terms of running costs, and should be considered as a viable replacement for older Mikados. Otherwise, the player may wait until diesel engines such as the F9 or GP9, which are markedly better performing than the 2-8-2 Mikado. Overall, the Mikado can be a great choice for heavy freight options throughout the early-mid twentieth century. Comparison History The 2-8-2 wheel arrangement allowed the locomotive's firebox to be placed behind instead of above the driving wheels, thereby allowing a larger firebox that could be both wide and deep. This supported a greater rate of combustion and thus a greater capacity for steam generation, allowing for more power at higher speeds. Allied with the larger driving wheel diameter which was possible when they did not impinge on the firebox, it meant that the 2-8-2 was capable of higher speeds than a 2-8-0 with a heavy train. These locomotives did not suffer from the imbalance of reciprocating parts as much as did the 2-6-2 or the 2-10-2, because the center of gravity was between the second and third drivers instead of above the centre driver. The first 2-8-2 locomotive was built in 1884. It was originally named Calumet by Angus Sinclair, in reference to the 2-8-2 engines built for the Chicago & Calumet Terminal Railway (C&CT). However, this name did not take hold.3 The wheel arrangement name "Mikado" originated from a group of Japanese type 9700 2-8-2 locomotives that were built by Baldwin Locomotive Works for the 3 ft 6 in (1,067 mm) gauge Nippon Railway of Japan in 1897. In the 19th century, the Emperor of Japan was often referred to as "the Mikado" in English. Also, the Gilbert and Sullivan opera The Mikado had premiered in 1885 and achieved great popularity in both Britain and America.4 The 2-8-2 was one of the more common configurations in the first half of the 20th century, before dieselisation. Between 1917 and 1944, nearly 2,200 of this type were constructed by the American Locomotive Company (ALCO), Lima Locomotive Works and Baldwin, based on designs by the United States Railroad Administration (USRA). It was also known as the "McAdoo Mikado" in the United States, after William Gibbs McAdoo who was appointed as Director General of Railroads when the United States commenced hostilities during the latter part of the First World War and the USRA was established. Of all of the USRA designs, the Mikado proved to be the most popular. The total American production was about 14,000, of which 9,500 were for local customers and the rest exported.5 Category:Locomotives Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Railroad Tycoon II